deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Haegemonia/Hard to the Core, Sadistic to the Goddamn Pit of their Souls
Alright, I'm going to post a series of anecdotes here from my runthrough of DS 2 in Hardcore mode; basically it will be a tale of my suffering as I go through this absolutely horrendous mode which I'm sure will be of endless amusement to you sick bastards- er, I mean, loyal readers. Anyway, stay tuned for the first update which should be in a couple of hours; however long it takes me to get to the first point at which I'm going to save. So anyway, here's my chronicle of Dead Space 2 Hardcore Mode, which the designers have lovingly included with this game along with more not fun! --Haegemonia(talk) 18:14, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Okay, sorry for the delay, but I was so damn absorbed in this (and real-life obligations) I didn't get to make a post by my first save; anyway, I'm two saves in right now, at Chapter 10, just before the twin Brute attack. In truth, this isn't nearly as hard as I thought it would be, though my heart almost imploded during the flurry of "Do or Die" action sequences of Chapters 7 and 8; it's not that they were difficult, more that the thought that "if I screw up I lose so much goddamn progress" that worried me. Seriously, this isn't fun at all; I DON'T NEED MORE STRESS IN MY LIFE EA. I DIDN'T ORDER THE WORRY RINGS WITH EXTRA STRESS AND A SIDE OF SUICIDAL THOUGHTS, I THINK IT WAS THAT EMO KID OVER THERE THAT ORDERED IT. I JUST WANT MY GODDAMN CHEESEBURGER. ... Anyway, I had actually made it to Chapter 11, in the section where you have to replace the first power cell, but I went up against a wall and DOUBLE-HEAPING-OF-EXPLODERS-AND-CRAWLERS-ALL-UP-IN-MY-FACE. It was such a bloody cheap death, though it was my first amazingly... Still, so much lost... Blargh... Anyway, I'm going to turn in for the night, get some rest before descending back into Hell. My goals tomorrow? Get to my final planned save point of just before the eye-poking machine and then ganking Marker-Nicole (or as I prefer, Marky-Marker Nickizzle) to get my bloody Hand Cannon and achievement. Night y'all! --Haegemonia(talk) 02:44, February 5, 2011 (UTC) I did it. I did it. I have completed the game on Hardcore, I now have the Hand Cannon and that goddamn achievement. LOOK UNTO ME! I POSSESS THE HAND CANNON! I HAVE SEEN THE TOP OF THE MOUNTAIN, AND YOU WILL WORSHIP ME AS THOUGH I WERE A GOD!!! *Deep Breath* I'm okay, I'm okay, still, it feels awesome to finally be done with that goddamn mode. Lemme tell you, it was a bitch to do all that when I was stressed out of my mind with worry about dying, but, in the end, I made it (and with only one death). Marky-Marker Nickizzle was actually not that big a deal, what was a huge deal was being paranoid about goddamn exploders at every freaking second. Anyway, now that I've beat this mode, if you have any questions about how to do it, please ask and I shall answer them. --Haegemonia(talk) 17:15, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts